


Vali and the dragon

by Stained_glass_butterfly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Other, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stained_glass_butterfly/pseuds/Stained_glass_butterfly
Summary: Vali Bryant is the "Hero Of Legend" only- he doesn't want to be.  He's just seventeen, and just want's to stay on his farm... Will he fulfill the legend?  Or... something more?(With commentary and explanations by Skyebrooke The Fleet!). I'm transferring this off of Wattpad, and I'm not good at remembering to update so be patient please!





	1. Forword

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring this off of Wattpad so please be patient!!!

*A dwarf with a long grey beard moves to face you in front of a fire, he clears his throat. every so often, his wife would butt in to correct him, you can't understand her*

Welcome to our fayetale, Vali and the prin- What do you mean that's not the right title!?! I thought we went over this! The title is VAli AND THE PRINCESS!!! Alright, i apologize dear reader, for giving you a wrong title. I was informed that it is called Vali And The Dragon now... odd title if you ask me... But anyway! Welcome to our setting! The Four Kingdoms, which you should know already- Oh for heaven's sake! What now! So they don't know the kingdoms, they know basically nothing about the dragon, AND they haven't met our hero yet!?!?

Impossible! Well anyway, I'm your Storyteller/Guardian Skybrooke The Fleet! And this is the world of The Four Kingdoms, Bryrwood! To the north we have the kingdom of mist and magik, Mooresong! To the east we have Sealark, the kingdom of oceans and the mysterious deep! The west, Wiathane, the kingdom of wind, and potions! And the south... a kingdom of sun baked deserts, destruction, pain, and death... Lyfescourge. But of course, the names change over the years, and different places call them different things. Not to mention the Shape-shifters and the dragon... 

What? you didn't know about the dragon? Well then dearie, let me tell you this. The dragon has been terrorizing the people of The Four Kingdoms for years! For years, the people have had to take extra precautions like making sure they had plenty of boulders... Why did they need boulders you ask? Why, for the dragon of course! Anyway, On to the story!


	2. Chapter 1;

The sun rose over the horizon, a single ray shining through the curtains of a farmhouse into the eyes of a young man fast asleep, waking him. A soft snarl rose from his throat, as he stumbled, mind still cobwebbed from sleep, almost falling down the stairs, just catching himself just in time. A smile crossed his face, showing a mix of sharp fangs and flat teeth, his silvery-white hair wild and uncontrollable, freshly cut to jaw-length, curling around his ears and a single long strand, kept that way for luck, braided and beaded, hung down the front of his chest.

This was Vali, the son of an elf and a human, a simple farmer. At seventeen, he was more stuck in his ways and hard-headed than one who had lived centuries. He pulled on a shirt, and, barefooted, went out to check on the animals.

Vali went from animal smiling when he found all was right. Mooresong had been going through hard times lately... people were unpredictable and might try to steal entire herds of cows, entire fields of crops. A loud clucking scream interrupted his thoughts and, racing quick as the wind, was at the chicken coops in a short time.

~Something was in the coop with the hens. if they got slaughtered...~ Vali didn't want to think about that... His hazel eyes, that changed with his mood flashed a icy silver-blue, betraying his worry and anger, hidden by his calm, stoic demeanor. His ears pricked, he silently slipped inside the coop, searching for the whatever-it-was that was here with him.

He spotted a shadow, quick and silent, sitting on the floor, gnawing on something, he silently slipped up behind the thing and, breathless, snatched it off the ground almost launching it into the air, it was a dog... thin and useless, it whimpered, wagging it's tail as if this was okay to do, licking at Vali's upper arm.

He hissed in anger, dropping the starved dog, which clattered in a heap on the floor. "Go on. take the chicken and go. I find you here again, it'll be the last time you do." The dog, probably once a magnificent being, now reduced to scraps and filth, wagged it's tail and snatched the half-eaten carcass and ran, strangely fast, bowing as it passed Vali.

Vali crossed the floor, checking to see which one had been taken. He shook his head as he saw the empty nesting box, once belonging to the matriarchal hen, now empty and cold, feathers blown around and smaller chickens pecking around the spot... Vali stood up suddenly, he couldn't think straight... ~why... why did this have to happen... Mom... Dad... I'm sorry...~ 

Soft sobs broke from his throat as he collapsed onto the floor, shaking, feeling nothing as he crouched in the chicken coop, sobbing until his throat was raw and he couldn't form tears. He stood shakily, ~no time for a mental breakdown now...~ he chided himself. ~you have to get the chores done and sell crops first!~ Vali staggered out of the chicken coop, and worked to get everything ready, ~this would be his first season without Dad helping... or Mom waiting for them...~ He choked back another sob, clambering onto the wagon, and setting off to the market.

~TIMESKIP~

As he set up he was talking to the other merchants and farmers, collecting news on the happenings of the other kingdoms. Sealark was doing better, more fishing trades were needed because of famine in other kingdoms. Wiathane's potions were in greater demand than ever, needed for stamina, strength, and speed boosts as well as night vision to be able to harvest in the night. Lyfescourge though... none from Lyfescourge were present.

He smiled as the old fortune-tellers tent, patched and ragged, was set up. he had good memories of there... He decided he would go over and get his fortune told, for old times sake. He got up and crossed the isle, passing through the curtain and into the darkness of the tent.


	3. Chapter 2

In his world calling old women "Grandmother" is a sign of respect. Also, how did I do with the prophecy?

Vali's P.O.V

Stepping into the darkness, being enveloped in the spicy-sweet aroma from the spices and the sound of the crackling fire brought back memories. Vali had to fight back a few tears, a punch of nostalgia washed over him, powerful enough to have him stagger back a few steps, into the sunlight eliciting a soft hiss from whatever or whoever was inside.

A crackling, rough voice, decidedly female, called out from the dark center of the tent. "Bah! Come in boy, and don't stay in the light longer than ya' have to! I can't work in the daylight!" Slowly stepping nearer to the table and chairs at the center (And almost tripping over one), Vali sat down across from the hunched-over old woman, half blind, wrinkled, with hair down to the floor, the ends trailing in the dirt and dust, her hands yellowed and spotted with age, her fingernails yellowed claws.

She laughed as she saw who it was, grinning with all three of her rotten, blackened teeth. "Vali Bryiant! It's been so long! I haven't seen ya' since ya' were knee-high to an elf!" She laughed again, a unpleasant, crackling, wheezing sound that made Vali's skin crawl and his ears prick.

~Oh goodness, I've forgotten what an unpleasant old woman she is... Well I've come this far...~ Vali gulped and croaked out a "Hello G-grandmother... I would like to know my future..." The old hag let out another laugh before letting out a round of shuddering hacks.

"Well then dear, lets read your future! I don't have all day!" Shuddering, Vali held out his hand, and the ancient crone took it. "We-e-e-e-ell... that's interesting..." Vali jerked upwards, like a puppet on a string, and looked at the woman.

"Well, it says here, that you'll travel far... Something about marrying a beauty... But this, right here..." The woman traced a line on his palm, sending a chill up his spine. All of a sudden her face went slack, her eye that could see clouding over milky-white, the other pitch-black, sitting impossibly straight. 

"Vali Bryiant, child of Heaven and Earth, of most ancient magik, you shall marry a monster, shunned by destiny and those most holy, a beast of scales and flesh, of magik most deep and oceans spray, not of fay, nor mortal bold, but a creature who's blood runs cold, Slayer of the Dragon shall be your title, thy fight shall cut through blood most vital, One shall live while the other dies- " 

All of a sudden, she collapsed onto the table muttering. Vali sprung to his feet, the prophecy, for that was what it was of course, feeling like a boulder on his chest. He let out a strangled sob, tears rolling down his cheeks, he turned from the old woman, broke out into a run, and didn't look back, he didn't stop running until he got to his farm, and when he did, a horrible surprise awaited him.


	4. Chapter 3

As Vali finally reached his farm he stopped short. 'what... what was that smell?' He burst over the gated wall to see...

Fire

The farm he had worked so lovingly on with his parents to build had been set aflame. A shaky wail burst from him, as tears streamed down his face. The fire that consumed his home licked closer and closer, and he could hear the wails of animals, trapped inside their pens, frightened and panicking. A wheezing noise came from behind him, and he ran. the thing following behind.

Vali burst through the flames, falling into the water trough. Somehow, the animals were unharmed, scared though they were. Vali managed to kick open the door, releasing the animals. The cows and Fenni (The old blonde mare) ran first, then the hogs and sheep. the chickens were unharmed, as they were in a different building.

As the animals escaped, there was a loud laughing. Vali ran out, and stood, stricken with fear. The villagers had raided the farm-

His farm.

It was gone, burnt to dust and ash. So, he ran, to the house or the remains of it anyway... He started pulling up floorboards in the kitchen, scooping up dirt, pulling out items, they follow as such

\- A dual-edged blade

\- A sack of gold, easily 100 of them

\- A woolen cloak, warm and waterproof (magik spell)

\- An enchanted bag that no matter how much was added, it would never be full, nor heavy

Vali also grabbed several loaves of bread, and flask of water. He didn't look back, yells following behind. He felt tears streaming down his face, but he couldn't stop. He ran, and ran until he was far into the forest, and the sky was crow's-feather-black. 

From what he could tell, he was almost in Seaborne. 'From what i can tell, I'm almost in Seaborne. Good, good... The farther i can get away from there... From THEM... The better.'

As the wind whipped and howled through the woods, Vali made camp. As the animals he had painstakingly cared for were sold and slaughtered, he fell asleep. Slowly, a four-legged form, low and starved, crawled closer, curling up beside the sleeping Vali, and letting out a soft huff. a quiet thumping sound was heard as the young man put an arm around the creature.

'I wonder if he'll forgive me, for what I've done? All I've been is a bother...' 


	5. Chapter 4

The sky broke open, rain pouring down in sheets, hard enough to punch small holes in several thatched roofs in a nearby village. Shadows moved in and out of view, crooning and chirping at the sleeping young half-elf. A scruffy, gold, white and grey dog, bony and scar-covered, growled at them, making them vanish for the time being. *Dog looks like a Boltund but more fluffy in my head...

A blonde mare, with a cinnamon-coloured blanket on her back, had laid down nearby. Vali woke up, and sighed, knowing that he would never be able to go back home. He got up, and seemed to calm down at the sight of Fenni, patting her back and removing the now shredded and fire-singed blanket. Dried blood ran in streaks down his arm, leading to a scabbed over gash, large splinters of wood sticking out at odd angles from the wound, from when he burst through the wall.

Vali gritted his teeth before pulling the large pieces of wood from his arm first, before working on removing the smaller ones next. While he did this his mind wandered, first to survival tactics, to first aid, and finally, the prophecy that he had been given. He mumbled it to himself to try to commit it to memory. Perhaps it may be of some help one day.

"Vali Bryiant, child of Heaven and Earth, of most ancient magik, you shall marry a monster, shunned by destiny and those most holy, a beast of scales and flesh, of magik most deep and oceans spray, not of fay, nor mortal bold, but a creature who's blood runs cold, Slayer of the Dragon shall be your title, thy fight shall cut through blood most vital, One shall live while the other dies- " 

He shuddered and, soaked to the skin, quickly and efficiently wrapped his arm in the blanket, wondering about what it meant. He would slay the dragon, that much was clear, but "marrying a monster" and " Child of Heaven and Earth" were the phrases that confused him. Not to mention the fact that it seemed to cut itself off at the end was, at best, an accident, and at worse, A horrible omen of things to come.

He slowly stood, staggered over to a random house at the edge of the village, knocked on the door, and passed out just as the door opened. He heard a dry, soft, rustling noise.

Vali woke up to a cold washcloth on his head and a water cup on the counter next to him. The person that did this was now shuffling around the kitchen.

Vali slowly clambered off the hammock, falling like a cat to the ground. The person in the kitchen slowly shuffled, no, slithered out. The person in question was a Naga, Naga commonly lived in Wiathane, but some left for other places, or simply became adventurers. They were half-snake, half-human, but were often quite reclusive or aggressive.

The Naga smiled at Vali, smiling warmly. "Greetings! I see you've woken up." He extended a clawed hand. "My name is Reaan Sivai. It's nice to meet you." Vali nodded, mind racing. 'Naga. Eat me? Seems friendly enough... Might be a trick...' Vali took the hand, and in reply said " My name is Vali Bryant. It's good to meet you as well." Reaan grinned, showing a large amount of very sharp teeth.

Reaan looked at Vali's arm and frowned. He picked Vali up, and set him on a chair before slithering off, returning with bandages and other stuff, cleaning the wound and wrapping it in the bandages. While he was doing this he asked a few questions, He then picked up an old-looking sword with a curved blade and slid it into it's scabbard.

He then started moving about the small single-floor home, picking up items and putting them in an old looking backpack. Vali watched with mild interest, before asking Reaan, "Hey, what are you doing?" Reaan looked up with an apathetic look. He replied in an excited voice that didn't match his expression, "I'm coming with you of course! You'll need someone who's better prepared, as well as a medic!" Vali tried to argue but Reaan won the argument, and grabbed Vali's uninjured arm, taking him out to a shed, in which both Dog and Fenni, who has a worn, but still nice saddle and bridle on.

Vali pet Fenni's nose and led her out of the shed and then swung himself up into the saddle. Reaan chuckled to himself and pulled the twin of the sword he had, already in it's scabbard out of a junk pile. Vali laughed, saying, "heh, How many old swords d'you have?" Reaan laughed. "Yeah, yeah... Yuk it up elf boy, but you're the one that didn't bring any first-aid stuff." The duo headed to the village center, teasing each other jokingly. 

Vali noticed something strange. Most of the people walking around them gave Reaan a very wide berth, even hiding in alleyways instead of passing by him. He asked Reaan about that and he said "Oh... most people aren't friendly to strangers around here... Or me." After saying this, Reaan's demeanor changed. He was much more quiet, less jokey and he kept his arms tucked to his chest.

Vali stopped short of the village center and picked up a few more supplies. He smiles and chats with a few of the vendors. Most vendors seemed apathetic or simply were rude to Reaan. Vali ended up buying most foodstuffs at a local farmers market and got in touch with a few old friends and asked them to keep an eye out for a few animals that might still have survived.

After they stocked up on gear and everything, Reaan headed back to his house to lock stuff up and grab some armor. He grabbed a few key items and headed out to Vali, who was waiting on the road to the next village. Vali had bought a cart, and had a few blankets set in the back. He looked up and grinned at Reaan. "Heya snake-boy, climb in!" He hopped down and helped Reaan into the cart, and they set off for the next village, laughing and joking.


	6. Chapter 6

Skyebrooke: Weaver is a god who works with lives similar to the fates. They are part of the Triad, a group of the three most powerful of the gods.

Skyrrmoni are getting more and more common now days, dragon-human hybrids. They resemble dragons that stand on their hind legs, using their tails as a sort of tripod-esque third leg. They do not have wings however, and they are better at swimming than almost any other species. They are often times bounty hunters and assassins.

Vali walked down the street with a slight limp. Reaan slithered next to him, offering to carry him, to which Vali declined. He continued to limp before the Naga decided to pick him up anyway. Vali struggled for a second before going limp. He then pulled himself up and onto Reaan's shoulders. Reaan jolted before steadying himself, pulling Vali up so he wouldn't fall back.

Reaan laughed before digging in his bag for something. He pulled out a small clay dog-like figure before putting it back. It had a skull for a face, and was oddly soft looking, with black fur-like puffs on the back, tail, and its tall ears as well. 

They passed by a temple dedicated to the Triad. The Triad were three powerful gods with the power to do most anything, even change one's destiny. Reaan stopped to let Vali down, as he was struggling to climb down. Vali limped over to the temple, slipping inside to give an offering to Weaver. Weaver was the God of destiny after all, pulling the life-strings. Besides, if any of the Triad could help it was Weaver themself.

Reaan slithered into the entryway of the temple, watching as Vali set three small old-looking coins on Weaver's altar before ducking his head for a quick moment.

He stood up shakily and smiled at a young man with shorn black hair and tan robes designating him as a priest-in-training. The young man handed Vali a green ribbon with a charm of a spiderweb, a symbol of Weaver.

Vali put it in his pocket and smiled at Reaan as he passed by. He then walked to a board of jobs before getting pushed to the side by someone in heavy armour. He fell back, Reaan catching him in time to keep him from cracking his head open on the stones on the street.

The person who was responsible turned and offered a hand, still not saying a word. They did however use stiff, jerky hand movements to sign "sorry, didn't see."

Vali nodded before accepting the hand, hoisting himself up and took a better look at the entity inside. He could just barely see a glint inside before the armoured person turned and scanned the board, taking down a paper and turning away to walk off.

The person stopped and looked as though they were thinking. They turned back and held out the paper before signing awkwardly, "Go with? Easier for us" Vali hesitated before catching a glimpse of what the paper said.

'Person(s) needed to defeat monsters in swamps. Rewards: Health and Mana potions, spell scrolls, 500G per monster defeated'

Vali agreed, looking at Reaan to see if he'd come along as well. Reaan nodded and held up his sword. "Let's go then!" He said enthusiastically.

They made it to the swamps, chatting about different topics. It turns out that the bounty hunter is named Rush and was looking for a job in the village. "Lucky we met. I come with to fight." They insist before they swing themselves over a large fallen tree, lifting Reaan over as well. Vali scrambles over, almost falling. Reaan catches his arm, keeping him from falling.

Vali grins at Reaan before continuing on, sloshing through the swamp, twisting through the living net of roots of the mangrove trees. Rush trips, before they dive under the water, starting to swim between the roots.

Reaan sees something before Vali does, sending a fire spell at the thing, melting it to sludge, oozing along the ground. He looks at Vali with a grin, going over to collect some of the sludge. "Slime." He says quietly, little to no explanation other than that.

Rush growls, low and drawn out, pulling a long sword out of it's sheath. They face down a mossy, vine covered figure, it's eyes glowing a deep red. They duck and swirl, before ramming into the figure, ripping and slicing it apart.

Rush roars as they crush the skull of the thing, spraying bone shards everywhere. Reaan grabs some, both as spell and potion ingredients and for proof that they did in fact kill the monster

They continue, killing smaller monsters along the way. Rush takes out the most of them, and seems to enjoy attacking larger groups of monsters.

After a few hours, Reaan's knapsack is full of monster parts and everyone is sweaty and exhausted. Rush swims back, letting the cool water sooth their scales. Vali climbs through the trees, watching Reaan from above, making sure he stays safe. Reaan slithers along, trilling softly to himself.

After a little bit Vali gets bored, and climbs down to talk to Reaan. Rush continues to head back, checking the other two at regular intervals.

They reach the village, heading to the person that they got the job from. He accepts the monster parts and pays them. Rush goes to get something and comes back with a larger cart and another horse, a clydesdale smaller than Fenni.

They hitch both Fenni and the Clydesdale to the cart, helping Reaan in and setting everything into it before getting in themselves. Vali scrambles up, getting Reaan's help as he does so, before they leave the village, continuing to the next one to see what work they can find, and who they can help.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Glass here, I just wanted you to know that I'm happy you're reading my book, and I want to thank you for sticking with it for so long!

Skybrooke: Isxel are human-like intelligent beings with horns and tails. They are often looked down upon by most humans as lesser or thought to be demon spawn. They are often adept at elemental magic, fire being the most common magic mastered by the Izxel. The most common naming system for them is this: sons are named after their mothers, and daughters are named after their fathers. Sometimes they will be named after important person(s) in the mother's life  
_____________________________________________

Rush drives the wagon, Reaan and Vali sitting in the back, talking quietly. Reaan scoots his torso into a more comfortable position, re-wrapping his tail around himself. Vali leans against him, watching the world go by.

They started out at mid-day, and it's starting to get late when Rush stops the wagon, causing Vali and Reaan to tumble together into a small heap. They've stopped at an inn.

"I thought it'd be a good idea to stay here for the night." Rush signs, not waiting for the others response before heading in.

Reaan slithers down, Vali leaning against the side of the wagon before remarking with a grim look, "heh, looks kinda shady... I don't think we should go in..."

Reaan looks up at him, a slight smile on his face. "Hey, if you want, I'll sleep out here with you." He offers, before continuing. "Of course we do have to go in to eat."

Vali pauses before nodding silently, hopping over the side of the wagon, landing on the ground like an acrobat in the old shows. He smiles at Reaan, pulling on his pack and offering an arm to him. "Well, I'm mean, might as well..." He says, grinning at Reaan.

They walk into the Inn, warmth and the smell of fresh food envelopes the duo, making them instantly light-headed.

Vali leans against Reaan, before they see Rush, head and shoulders above the other patrons, waving them over. Two Izxel, a tall, thin adolescent male and a shorter, plump-set, older, adult female sit at the table with Rush, talking quietly.

Vali and Reaan make their way over, and get introduced to Ril and Miril. Ril smiles and nods to you as he is introduced, Miril quietly says hello and offers her hand.

Vali and Reaan shake it in turn, looking at Rush for explanation. It turns out that Rush and Miril were adventurers back before Miril had Ril. Miril half-jokingly suggests her and Ril join the team. Rush grins behind their helm, and looks at the others, asking if it's alright.

Reaan thinks for a moment before agreeing. "Indeed! They might be able to help all of us!" Vali nods slightly, agreeing with Reaan. 'They will be useful' he thinks.

Miril smiles, going to get ready, instructing Ril to do the same. The trio order food, eating as things go on around them.

After they get food, Ril and Miril come back, having pit their stuff into the wagon as well. Vali eats and goes to sit in the wagon, both to keep thieves away, and just to be alone for a bit.

He looks up at the skys, into the massive, starry void. He lets his mind drift away for the first time in a few months, wondering what is beyond the stars, what lands could be found beyond the world he lives on.

He listens to the wind rustling the leaves, the Clydesdale and Fenni having been unhitched from the wagon and spending the night in the stables. He hums an old song that his father taught him, rummaging through his rucksack, pulling a pan flute from it and starting to play it

He closes his eyes, getting lost in the music. He gets up and starts to dance, twisting and whirling with an odd, serpentine grace. He opens his eyes as the song comes to an end, seeing a few people watching him.

"T-that was b-b-beautiful..." A sayter stammers before asking if Vali would like to duet with him. Vali agrees, starting to play again, the sayter playing and dancing alongside him on a stringed instrument that Vali didn't recognize.

Several travelers join in, caught in the music like flies in a spiderweb. They dance like men possessed, and continue on their way as the song comes to an end.

Vali pauses to catch his breath, leaning against the wagon. He smiles slightly at the sayter. "H-hey... Where did you learn to play like that?" He asks the sayter, who is re-tuning his instrument.

"O-oh... I just picked it up! M-my brother is quite the craftsman, and he m-made this out of spare pieces of wood that didn't work for his usual instruments. It's q-quite unique!" The sayter says, smiling. 

"Ah w-well... I'd better get going, I'm heading into the city, a-and I'd like to get t-there before dark t-tomorrow." He continues, switching from one hoof to the other nervously.

Vali nods and wishes the sayter well traveling. The sayter returns the blessing and heads off down the road. Vali idly continues to play his flute, waiting for Reaan to come out of the inn.

After what seems like hours, Reaan slithers out of the inn, lifting himself into the wagon and curling up next to Vali.

"Hey." He says quietly, not wanting to disrupt Vali's song. There was an odd, syrupy quality about the air that made it hard to do anything other than listen to the song. Almost akin to a powerful suggestion spell without a suggestion to obey.

Vali ends the song, starting to talk to Reaan about the sayter that he had played a duet with earlier in the evening. Reaan nods listening to Vali, almost as entranced by his voice as by the spell.

He quickly shakes the syrupy fog out of his mind chatting about what happened inside the inn. Vali listened in turn, shifting to lean against Reaan's coils, falling asleep in the middle of a story about something that Reaan had seen earlier.

Reaan can't blame him, it's been a long day, and whatever spell had been hanging in the air must have taken a lot of energy from Vali for it to be that powerful.

Reaan falls asleep as well, curling around Vali so that he'd be protected from the elements regardless if it rained or not. He pulled a blanket over the both of them, falling asleep in minutes.


End file.
